Surprise Visit
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: While heading home from Petunia's diner, Flippy ran into Splendid and was asked to be invited into his home. At first, Flippy believed that the hero was stopping by, but realized that his little visit turned out to be something more. FlippyXSplendid along with SplendontXSplendid. Takes place after first chapter of New Addition. Part of my AU


Chapter 1

 **I thought I would write this because it's been in the back of my head ever since I wrote the fic with genderbent Flaky. Anyway this is what was mentioned in _Some Chemicals Have Good Results_ , when Flaky caught Flippy and Splendid in some- how should I say- lewd acts. So that means that this took place before Flaky turned into a boy. Anyway enjoy the fic.**

 **(This story is a part of my AU. All of the information is on my bio)**

 **I own nothing of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media**

Flippy waved good bye to Petunia as he exited the diner and began to make his way home. It was nice to have a guys day-out with Lumpy and Mole; the only difference being that Splendid had never joined them despite him tagging along every time. The three of them didn't worry about what might have happened to him(they figured it had something to do with the twins) knowing that he would be fine.

Their lunch was quite eventful to say the least: Lumpy constantly talked about how far along Russell was with his pregnancy and his blabbering went on from there while Mole was trying to get him off the subject, accidentally knocking over his drink and grabbing Lumpy's instead. Flippy still didn't understand the point of Mole's blind act when everyone knew that he had an eye transplant that allowed him to see. The three of them then watched Disco Bear have a heart attack from a weird combination of food while Petunia just shrugged and walked off. Besides Lumpy's chatter and Mole's act, the meal was quite normal.

The greenette sighed as he entered the park area and spotted Giggles on a bench, snuggling up to Mime, who was looking around and trying to find a way to leave with Cuddles watching them closely with a sad look in his eyes. Flippy couldn't blame him; he had found out that Giggles was cheating on him only a couple of weeks ago. He remembered that he had set up a little lunch date for himself and Flaky the previous month, but Giggles had sat in the seat across from him and stayed until Flaky arrived.

He walked over and patted the blonde's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze and turning to the veteran. "What good will it do for you to watch her?"

"I-I don't know, but. . ." Cuddles lowered his head. Flippy sighed and pulled away his hand. "You'll find someone else."

"And have them betray me? Not a chance."

"It's better than sulking," Flippy replied. "It looks like she moved on. You should do the same." He gave the blonde a comforting pat on the back before leaving him. To be honest, he felt bad for what Cuddles is going through, but he had a feeling that Cuddles will be alright.

* * *

He was about to step into the house when he heard someone calling his name from a distance. He turned around to see Splendid land in front of him with a smile. "Sorry I couldn't make it to lunch," He apologized. "I had to deal with the twins."

"We figured that's what it was, so we didn't worry about it," Flippy scratched the back of his head, noticing a slight smile on the bluenette's face. "What's with the face?"

"I was wondering if I could make it up for missing lunch. If that's okay." The veteran wasn't so sure with the face Splendid was giving him, but shrugged it off and allowed the hero inside. The bluenette sat on the couch while Flippy headed into the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them. That face of his makes him uneasy, and he wondered if Splendid was actually planning on doing something(if he was, then it wasn't something good).

It was after half an hour later when Flippy brought two steaming mugs into the living room and handed one to the hero. Splendid thanked him with a smile and took in a sip, keeping his eyes on the greenette with a glint in his eyes. Flippy noticed the glance given to him, and avoided it in return. That look definitely didn't mean anything good, and it was better to avoid it rather than question it.

A moment later, the veteran felt arms wrap around him and something wet slightly run across his neck. He barely had time to take in what just happened when he saw Splendid sit himself in his lap. "Splen-" Flippy was cut off with the hero pressing lips against his own and hands cupping his cheeks. The greenette's eyes widened in response as the kiss deepened, feeling Splendid's hands rest themselves on his chest as a slight moan escaped his lips. Flippy pulled back only to see the hero with parted lips and a flushed face. He was confused with Splendid's actions, but he wasn't completely surprised. Everyone in town knew that Splendid was gay; what really confused him was the fact that Splendid was in love with his brother, Splendont, so making a sexual advance on Flippy didn't make any sense.

"Hey Flippy~" Splendid started to unzip the veteran's jacket and shuffled it off of his shoulders. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't find Splendont anywhere so he can't help me," He glanced back at the greenette, leaning in with a seductive smile. "Would you mind helping me?" Without even giving Flippy a chance to respond, Splendid had kissed him once again and nibbled on his lips, wanting access to his mouth. While doing so, a hand slid down to the veteran's pants, rubbing his crotch lightly. Flippy grunted at the contact, which allowed the hero to slide his tongue inside of the veteran's mouth. Splendid moaned at the feeling of Flippy's tongue battling with his own(of course Flippy was responding so he could get the hero off of him). The bluenette's free hand slid down until it reached the hem of the veteran's shirt, slipping under the fabric to tug on a nipple.

Flippy jumped in response and attempted to pull the hero off of him once again, but Splendid only took that as a sign to go further. He pulled away with a flushed face before giggling. "I haven't seen you like this. Must be a good thing."

"Splendid." Flippy glared at the hero, who kissed him again in response as he tugged at his pants line. The veteran's eyes widened before pulling away. "Splendid seriously. Stop messing with me and go home."

"But I want to stay with you," The bluenette leaned in closer with a hand on Flippy's crotch, slowly massaging the growing bulge. "And I know you want me to stay too." Flippy tensed as the hero squeezed it tightly before rubbing it tenderly. The greenette wanted Splendid to stop fooling around with him, but with how he was acting, it was possible that this wasn't an act. Flippy began to wonder if the hero was willing to go all the way; that gave him more of a reason to get the bluenette off of him.

Unfortnately, Splendid was stronger than he looked, and it made it harder for the veteran to escape. The bluenette's gaze darkened with lust before beginning to unbutton the greenette's pants. Flippy forced his hands to grab Splendid's before he undid the belt entirely. "Okay that's enough. Stop."

"But I don't want to." Splendid pried his hands away and proceeded in pulling out the hardening length in one hand. He drew his tongue across his lips with a giggle. "It's so big. I wonder if it'll fit." Flippy was now terrified as he thought of countless possibilities from what the hero meant. Splendid bent down to place a light kiss to the head before taking half of it into his mouth. He began to suck slowly and press his thumb against the base. Flippy gritted his teeth to stifle a moan, his cheeks beginning to glow a light rose color. Splendid glanced up at the greenette with a smirk before bobbing his head at a faster pace.

"S-Splendid stop." The veteran managed to breath out and tangled a hand in blue locks. The grip only encouraged the hero as he dipped his tongue into the slit. Flippy arched and unwillingly bucked his hips forward, surprising the bluenette as the erection travelled further into his mouth. He moaned in response and began to suck harder as the male above him only tightened his grip. Splendid pulled away to draw the tip of his tongue around the base before taking the length in his mouth once again.

Flippy bit into his knuckle to hide another moan as Splendid's mouth devoured his erection. He surprised that the bluenette's gag-reflex was non-existent, knowing for sure that his member was larger than the hero's, or about the same size. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he felt a few fingers tend to his ballsack, which sent shivers up his spine. The veteran began to feel a boiling heat in his gut, and tried to shove Splendid off of him before he reached climax.

Splendid, however, was too focused on what he had in his mouth to notice the greenette tugging at his hair in an attempt to pull him away. The hero pulled his hands away and held them together the moment he noticed something was off; Flippy's erection seemed to be growing bigger and harder. He smirked and bobbed his head faster as he heard the veteran grunt in front of him. "Splendid I swear. Stop now or-nngh!" Splendid felt a fluid rush into his mouth and he moaned in response. He pulled back and swallowed before looking up at the panting Flippy, a smile growing on his face. "Did that feel good?"

Before Flippy could respond, Splendid was kissing him once again and cupping his face in both hands. The greenette flinched in response, and the moment the hero pulled back, the door swung open. The two males turned in that direction to see Splendont and Flaky standing in the doorway, Flaky's cheeks were as red as her hair while Splendont had his face in his hand. "God dammit." He muttered.

"Splendont!" Splendid's lust-filled gaze lit up as he jumped off of the veteran and pounced on his brother. Splendont caught him with ease and sighed. "You could have just tried to look for me."

"I was until I saw Flippy~" The response made the anti-hero sigh before turning to Flippy. "Sorry about this. He'll practically pounce on anyone when he's horny, only that happens when I'm not around." Flippy could only nod as he fixed his pants and stood up. "Do you two need a bed or something?" He asked, noticing Splendid's constant whining about how he needed a cock inside of him. Splendont couldn't help but nod as he lifted the bluenette off of the ground and in his arms. "Got one?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right." The red-head nodded and headed in that direction. Flippy sighed and flopped back on the couch, noticing the timid red-head still standing in her place. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I-It's alright," She replied while twirling a lock of hair. "I-I've seen plenty of deaths, so it's not like this is the worst I've seen." In no time, the two heard faint moans from the second floor, having both of them blush. "Jeez, can't he tone it down?"

 _"What do you think I'm doing?"_ Flippy could hear Splendont's voice in his head by telepathy. _"He's always this loud and- ACK! Splendy loosen up, will ya?!"_

"How long will you two take?"

 _"G-Give us about a couple of hours. His sex-crave is on a god-like level- Splendid I swear, quiet down!"_ Flippy sighed and leaned his head back. "Well I'll leave you two alone. You got your own little incubus to take care of." Once the connection was cut, the veteran ran a hand through his hair and turned to the red-head. "You want to go out for a bit?"

"Y-You mean on a date?"

"If you want to call it that," Flippy stood up and grabbed his wallet from a table. "I saw some outfits that I think would look really cute on you." Flaky blushed in response, which made Flippy chuckle and pet her head. "Let's go before Splendid gets louder." The veteran lead her towards the door, took one last glance at the staircase, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe you were about to fuck Flippy." Splendont had said to the bluenette currently bouncing in his lap. Splendid could barely make out what he said, but knew that it had something to do with Flippy. "H-He was the only one I saw- AH!" His grip on his brother's shoulders tightened as his prostate was slammed into.

"I swear the twins did something to you to make you like this," The red-head sighed. "We're at round 7 and you're not even tired. Most of the time, you'd pass out after round 4."

"I-It's just w-we don't do this a-as often as we u-used to," Splendont gave him a straight face and a particular hard thrust up the hero's ass had him shriek. "I-I thought that y-you were getting t-tired of me."

"Don't be so stupid," Splendont held the bluenette's hips to seize his bouncing. Splendid opened one eye only to be faced with a crimson gaze filled with love. "Why would I ever get tired of you? I love you, dumbass," The red-head flipped the two of them over and slammed the hero onto the bed. "Now hurry up and cum before Flippy and Flaky show up. We'll finish this at home if you're still up for it."

"Splendont." The anti-hero pulled him in for a kiss and held both hands in his. Splendid moaned as he felt his brother rocking his hips back and forth once again. One of his legs was thrown over a shoulder as his head tilted back onto the pillow underneath him. "S-Splendo- ah! I-I want-" Splendid stretched his arms out with a desperate gaze at the red-head above him. "H-Hold me."

The anti-hero didn't hesitate to wrap arms around the bluenette as their lips crashed together once again. Splendid moaned into the kiss as a hand reached down to stroke his erection. He began to feel the coil in his stomach begin to tighten, and he noticed that Splendont was growing bigger. "S-Splendont."

"Yeah I know," Splendont smiled at him. "Together." With a few final thrusts, Splendid came over his stomach the moment his brother froze and released whatever he had left in his abused hole. The red-head collapsed on top of him with slight pants. The bluenette wrapped arms around the anti-hero and pulled him close. "I love you, Splendont."

"Love you too, Splendid." Splendont gave him one final kiss on the cheek before raising himself from the bed and adjusting his pants, throwing the pile of clothes to the hero. "If you wanna continue this at home, tell me now." Splendid attempted to stand, but almost ended up toppling over towards the floor. The pain in his hips stung to no end, having him nearly crouch over. The red-head stepped over and placed him on the bed and adjusted his clothing. "I'll help, so don't overdo it."

Splendid nodded, wincing in pain when his brother hoisted his pants up his thighs. After tying his shoes, Splendont lifted the hero bridal style and carried him down the stairs and out the door, just as Flippy and Flaky were making their way towards their direction. With a wave from the veteran, Splendont took off into the air and began to head home. "Still up for it?"

A tongue trailing up his neck, which was followed by a gentle sucking, was his response, and he sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
